Unforgivable
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku berikan segalanya. Aku bahkan memaafkanmu tapi kau mengulanginya lagi. Kau mempermainkanku dan kini tidak akan ada lagi kata maaf. Kau harus merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan. Harus… ZhouRy. Sekuel dr Aplogize, kolaborasi dengan Liu Xian Hua


**Title : Unforgivable**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Henry, ZhouMi, KyuHyun, Ryeowook & Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves and God.**

**Warning : YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please leave in peace.**

**Summary : Aku berikan segalanya. Aku bahkan memaafkanmu tapi kau mengulanginya lagi. Kau mempermainkanku dan kini tidak akan ada lagi kata maaf. Kau harus merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan. Harus…**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong yorobun~~

Kali ini Jang Mi datang dengan sekuel _Apologize_ yang berkolaborasi dengan **Liu Xian Hua****. **

Baiklah, tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, silahkan dibaca. Happy reading… ^^

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ponsel Henry bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

Henry membaca isinya.

.

_"Henli... Kembalilah padaku. Kumohon..."_

_.  
><em>

Henry menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi ZhouMi.

Ia bosan.

Dalam sehari, setidaknya ZhouMi menelepon Henry minimal lima kali dan mengirim pesan tujuh kali.

Dengan maksud dan tujuan yang sama, meminta Henry kembali. Sudah tiga bulan ZhouMi seperti ini.

.

"Kenapa sms-nya nggak dibalas?" tanya Ryeowook bingung melihat Henry yang hanya terus menatap layar ponsel.

Henry diam sebagai jawaban dan Ryeowook sudah mengerti. "Kenapa kau tidak memberinya kesempatan kedua, Henry?"

"Aku tidak ingin dibodohi lagi, hyung."

"Tapi kau tidak membencinya, 'kan?"

"Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya."

"Kedua bola matamu mengatakan hal yang berbeda."

Hening.  
>Ryeowook tahu Henry berbohong. Henry tahu Ryeowook benar.<p>

Henry tak membenci ZhouMi. Bahkan sebenarnya ia masih mencintai ZhouMi. Namun Henry juga masih menyimpan rasa kecewa atas apa yang telah ia dapat delapan bulan lalu.

Henry bingung.

Ia sebenarnya ingin kembali bersama ZhouMi, namun ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu.  
>Takut akan kembali dibohongi, dikhianati, dilempar ke neraka lagi setelah dengan susah payah ia merangkak kembali ke bumi.<p>

"Aku dan Sungmin akan ke China minggu depan," ucap Ryeowook memecah keheningan. "Temui dia dan bicarakan hal ini baik-baik."

.

.

**Henry POV**

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkan Mimi-ge.

Aku akan coba untuk memberinya kesempatan kedua seperti apa yang Wookie hyung bilang.  
>Siapa tahu apa yang kuharapkan akan terwujud.<p>

Maka, disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Mimi-ge, kembali membuat kejutan untuknya.

Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksinya jika tahu aku ada disini dan memaafkannya?

Baru saja aku hendak menekan bel, kusadari rupanya pintu apartemen Mimi-ge sedikit terbuka.

Apa dia lupa menutupnya? Atau jangan-jangan... Ada pencuri didalam?  
>Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke dalam, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang asing atau pencuri yang bisa menyebabkan hal buruk terjadi bagi Mimi-ge.<p>

Namun ternyata, ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi terjadi di dalam.

Hal buruk itu tidak terjadi kepada Mimi-ge, tetapi kepadaku.  
>Mimi-ge dan Kui Xian.<p>

Terbaring di atas sofa dengan badan Kui Xian berada dibawah, mereka berciuman.

.

-Unforgivable-

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau memaafkanku dan kembali, Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun—atau Kui Xian—hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak ada _mood_ untuk berbicara setelah bibirnya dilumat habis oleh ZhouMi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain sekarang? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan 'kan?"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus izin kakakku dulu, kau tahu sendiri dia kelewat protektif. Mimi-ge, bisa aku pinjam ponselmu? Punyaku ketinggalan di rumah."

ZhouMi memberikan ponselnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengirim pesan kepada kakaknya, ia iseng membuka _outbox_ ZhouMi.

"789 pesan? Mimi-ge hobi banget sms-an," gumam Kyuhyun.

Bola mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna begitu ia melihat nama yang tertera disana. Ada 789 pesan yang terkirim ke satu kontak yang sama; Henry Lau.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya.

Tepat pada saat itu ZhouMi keluar kamar.

"Kui Xian? Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap ZhouMi penuh kebencian.

"Kau adalah manusia terburuk yang pernah kutemui."

.

.

**Someone POV**

Pembohong. Licik. Dasar penipu ulung.  
>Ternyata memang dari dulu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Hanya mempermainkanku.<p>

Apa kau menganggapku boneka yang bisa kau buang dan kau ambil kembali kapan saja?

Kau lebih memilih lelaki itu dibanding aku, kenyataan ini sangat menyakitkan.  
>Padahal aku sudah memaafkanmu.<p>

Kembali menyerahkan hatiku sepenuhnya.  
>Untukmu.<p>

Agar kita bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu.  
>Tapi ternyata aku tertipu lagi. Kembali masuk ke jebakan yang sama.<br>Sebenarnya aku yang terlalu bodoh atau kau yang terlalu licik?

ZhouMi.  
>Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu dan jika kau tak bisa menjadi milikku, maka lebih baik kau pergi yang jauh dari kehidupanku, selamanya.<p>

Dan jika kau tidak mau pergi, maka aku yang akan membuatmu pergi.

.

.

**Another Someone POV**

Menggelikan.  
>Lagi-lagi aku berhasil tertipu olehmu.<p>

Sebenarnya ini semua gara-gara aku yang terlalu naif atau kau yang terlalu berpengalaman dalam hal ini?

Kau pantas mendapat balasannya. Balasan karena telah menyakitiku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sayangnya aku ini terlalu baik, jadi aku tidak akan tega untuk balas menyakiti perasaanmu.  
>Bagaimana jika dengan menyakiti fisikmu?<br>Atau bermain dengan waktumu?

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tubuhmu yang sempurna itu dipoles dengan memar kebiruan.

Aku ingin tahu apakah orang sabar sepertimu akan tetap sabar jika dikerjai terus-terusan.  
>Bermain-main sedikit tidak apa, 'kan, ZhouMi?<br>Tenanglah, aku janji kau tidak akan mati.

.

.

"Henry, maaf... Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang kemari," lirih Ryeowook.

Henry tersenyum, "Gwaenchana, hyung. Kau tidak memaksaku, kok. Ini keputusanku sendiri untuk ikut. Lagipula ada hal baiknya, yaitu akhirnya aku tahu kalau ZhouMi memang tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Lupakan dia, Henry."

"Aku sedang berusaha, Wookie hyung. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan melupakannya, kok."

"Bocah sialan itu memang harus diberi pelajaran," geram Sungmin.

"Aku juga sedang berpikir seperti itu," sahut Henry pelan.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Henry, "Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?"

Henry hanya tersenyum, "Ani."

.

-Unforgivable-

.

ZhouMi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali.

Ia tertinggal kereta terakhir yang akan membawanya ke HongKong, sehingga bisa dipastikan ia absen kuliah hari ini.

Lagi-lagi ia mendapat kesialan.  
>Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus tertimpa sial.<p>

Pertama, Henry tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi.

Kedua, ia dan Kyuhyun putus lagi.  
>Ketiga, apartemennya kemasukan pencuri dan ZhouMi hampir saja kehilangan nyawa karena melawan pencuri yang membawa senjata tajam itu.<p>

Keempat, kemarin kepalanya terkena lemparan bola basket.

Kelima, baru tadi pagi ban mobilnya bocor sehingga ia terpaksa harus naik  
>kereta untuk pergi ke kampus.<p>

Sayangnya ia tertinggal kereta, dan itu merupakan kesialan keenam.

"Aish, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sial terus, sih?"

.

.

**Another Someone POV**

"Hangeng-ge, aku butuh bantuanmu agar aku bisa dengan mudah menjalankan rencana balas dendam terhadap ZhouMi."

Hangeng sedikit terkejut, "Balas dendam?"

Aku tertawa, "Hanya menjahilinya saja kok. Jadi? Bersedia membantuku?"

Dia berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Tergantung."

"Aku dengar ZhouMi sedang membuat skripsi, dan dosen pembimbingnya sangat cuek, bahkan tidak peduli padanya. Benar?" kulihat dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Hapus data skripsinya. Dia itu ceroboh, jadi tidak mungkin punya _back-up data_."

Hangeng tertegun mendengar permintaanku. Terlalu berlebihan? Kurasa tidak.

"Bagaimana, Geng-ge? Mau membantuku? Bukankah kau benci lelaki seperti ZhouMi dan kau yang bilang sendiri kalau lelaki macam dia memang harus diberi pelajaran?"

Hangeng menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

.

.

**Someone POV**

Rencanaku gagal. Dia melawan.  
>Dia melawan orang suruhan yang telah kuperintahkan untuk membunuhnya.<p>

Jadi kau menolak untuk pergi, hm?  
>Rupanya kau memang tidak mau pergi.<br>Tapi ingatlah, karena kau tidak mau, aku yang akan mamaksamu pergi.

Tunggu saja, ZhouMi.

.

-Unforgivable-

.

ZhouMi menatap layar laptopnya frustasi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menelusuri tiap folder yang ada disana, mencari sesuatu namun belum ketemu.

"DIMANA DATA SKRIPSIKU?" Jeritnya lalu membanting _mouse_. "SIAPA YANG  
>MENGHAPUSNYA?"<p>

"Jangan berisik di kafetaria kampus," Tegur Hangeng tenang.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa kacaunya aku, Geng."

"Mungkin virus?"

"Barusan selesai di_scan_ dan hasilnya nihil."

"Mungkin datanya ke-hide? Coba pilih option _'show all hiden files'_." Saran Hangeng.

"Sudah. Tetap saja nggak ada."

Hangeng menghela napas, "Kau punya _back up data_?"

"Tidak..." Jawab ZhouMi pasrah. "Deadline tinggal 7 hari lagi..."

"Ini karmamu karena telah berlaku buruk terhadap Henry dan Kui Xian."

"Jangan bawa-bawa mereka, tak ada hubungannya."

"Baiklah," Hangeng meneguk kopinya. "Aku akan membantumu, Mi. Setelah  
>ini kau ada kelas?"<p>

ZhouMi mengangguk, "Kelas terakhir."

"Baiklah, aku akan bagikan kuisionermu. Kupastikan setelah kelas terakhirmu selesai semua kuisioner sudah terisi, jadi kau bisa langsung pulang dan mengerjakan ulang skripsimu."

Senyum langsung mengembang di bibir ZhouMi, "Xie xie gege!"

.

.

ZhouMi berjalan cepat dengan puluhan lembar kuisioner di tangannya.

Ia ingin segera tiba di rumah, tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk mengerjakan skripsinya.

Saat itu jalanan cukup sepi dan sudah lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki.

Hanya ZhouMi dan beberapa orang saja yang tengah menyebrang.  
>ZhouMi berjalan jauh didepan dari pejalan kaki yang lain.<p>

Tanpa ZhouMi ketahui, sebuah mobil sedan silver melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan menuju ZhouMi.

Ketika mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya nyaring, barulah ZhouMi  
>menoleh dan membatu di tempatnya—mungkin otaknya tidak bekerja—terlalu<br>terkejut begitu melihat jarak mobil tersebut semakin mendekatinya.

"AWAS!"

.

.

"Apa kau mau kuantar sampai rumahmu?"

"Tidak usah," ZhouMi tersenyum.

"Tapi tubuhmu masih gemetaran dan kau pasti masih syok..."

"Tidak usah," tolak ZhouMi halus. "Terima kasih telah menolongku, Ryeowook. Entah bagaimana nasibku jika tadi kau tidak segera menarikku kebelakang. Suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu disini. Kau sedang apa di China?"

"Aku berkunjung ke rumah saudaraku. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasib kertas yang kau bawa tadi? Semuanya beterbangan. Apa kertas-kertas itu penting?"

ZhouMi tersenyum lagi, "Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penting nyawaku terselamatkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?"

ZhouMi menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati. Annyeong, ZhouMi."

.

-Unforgivable-

.

**ZhouMi POV**

Sial.  
>Aku masih saja berbaring di ranjangku tanpa melakukan apapun—<em>well<em>, apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan badan yang lemas dan gemetar begini?

Lagi-lagi kesialanku bertambah.

Data skripsi hilang, kuisionerku lenyap, dan aku hampir kehilangan nyawa untuk yang kedua kali.  
>Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kesialan terus datang beruntun kepadaku tanpa ada habisnya?<p>

Bahkan makin kesini makin parah.

Entah mengapa aku jadi berpikir kalau semua ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Jalannya kesialan ini terlalu sempurna jika disebut sebagai suatu kebetulan.

Semua ini seperti direncanakan. Atau memang sudah?  
>Jika benar begitu...<p>

Astaga. Apakah ada yang ingin membunuhku? Siapa? Dan mengapa?

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

"ZhouMi hampir tertabrak mobil?" Henry terbelalak. "Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah. Pokoknya tiba-tiba ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi terus melaju padahal lagi lampu merah..."

"Lalu kamu menyelamatkannya, Wookie? Aigoo, kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa 'kan? Nggak ada yang luka?" Sungmin hyung memandangku khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, hyung."

Hening sejenak.

"Aneh. Padahal lagi lampu merah tapi mobilnya nggak mau berhenti. Apa orang itu memang sengaja mau menabrak ZhouMi-ge?"

Kalimat Henry sukses membuatku dan Sungmin hyung tertegun. Apa yang ia  
>bilang ada benarnya juga.<p>

ZhouMi sengaja ditabrak? Oleh siapa?

.

.

**Another Someone POV**

"ZhouMi mengalami kecelakaan, untungnya dia selamat berkat bantuan seseorang. Jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak bisa terselamatkan."

"Aku sudah tahu, Hangeng ge."

"Apa ini semua perbuatanmu?"

"Apa aku terlihat setega itu?"

"Jika melihat kondisimu, ya."

"Hangeng ge jahat," aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Ngomong-ngomong, tujuanku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk berterimakasih."

"Hm," Hangeng menanggapi tanpa melihatku, "Jadi kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"Belum." Aku menggeleng santai, "Aku mau mengerjainya sekali lagi. Bantu aku, ya?"

.

.

**Someone POV**

Cih, rencanaku gagal lagi.  
>Dasar orang brengsek.<p>

Untuk apa menyelamatkannya, sih? Dia pantas untuk mati! Dia lebih baik mati daripada terus hidup dan menambah dosanya.

Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus terus mencoba sampai aku berhasil.

Nikmati dunia selagi kau bisa, ZhouMi.  
>Dan persiapkan dirimu, karena sebentar lagi kau akan tiba di akhir waktumu.<p>

.

-Unforgivable-

.

ZhouMi keluar dari apartemen sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru. Ia bangun terlambat pagi itu, padahal ia harus segera pergi ke kampus. ZhouMi tahu ia sudah ketinggalan kereta, karena itulah ia berinisiatif untuk menaiki bus.

"Aish, lampu hijau. Kapan lampu merah, sih? Aku kan harus cepat-cepat nyebrang," Omelnya gusar sambil berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu lampu merah menyala dengan tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ZhouMi berdering. Langsung diangkatnya telepon itu begitu ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa, Hangeng ge?"

Tanpa ZhouMi sadari, rupanya ia tengah diikuti oleh seseorang dari belakang.

.

.

**Another Someone POV**

Aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku mengerjai ZhouMi.  
>Rencanaku kali ini adalah mengambil dompetnya.<p>

Hal itu sangat mudah, karena ia selalu menaruh dompet di kantung belakang celananya.

Jadi nanti ketika ia sedang menyebrang sambil bertelepon ria dengan Hangeng  
>ge, aku akan berakting menabraknya secara tidak sengaja.<p>

Disaat keseimbangan dan konsentrasinya runtuh itulah aku akan mengambil  
>dompetnya.<p>

Tidak buruk, 'kan? Bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi seseorang yang kehilangan dompet beserta seluruh isinya yang sangat berharga.

"Hei, kau mau menyebrang tidak?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

Aku melirik ke arah rambu lalu lintas. Tinggal 20 detik lagi waktuku menyebrang? Aissh, ini semua gara-gara aku kebanyakan melamun.  
>Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. ZhouMi sudah berjalan jauh, masih<p>

sambil menelepon.

Yak, aku harus cepat lari dan menabraknya. Atau tidak bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal!

Tapi disaat aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah, aku berhenti. Aku melihat suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak seorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah.

Lelaki itu terpental sangat jauh dan darah banyak mengalir dari kepalanya.

"ZHOUMI!"

.

.

"ZhouMi! ZhouMi! Mimi ge! Bangun!" Seorang lelaki berteriak frustasi sambil terus mengguncangkan badan ZhouMi, tak perduli darah mengotori pakaiannya.

"Hentikan, tindakanmu malah akan memperburuk keadaannya! Kami sudah memanggil ambulans untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tenanglah! Kau, tolong beritahu data diri lelaki ini." ujar seorang polisi kepada anak lelaki itu.

"Namanya ZhouMi. Dia tinggal di apartemen XXX. Nomor teleponnya XXX."

"Dan siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun," ujar lelaki itu, "Ah, maaf, maksudku Kui Xian."

"ZhouMi?" Sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun sesaat.

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa sosok yang mengenali ZhouMi tersebut. Ada dua orang berdiri disana.

"Lho? Kau Kui Xian, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Kalian siapa?"

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Lee Sungmin. Kami kenalan ZhouMi, teman Henry Lau."

"Kui Xian, apa yang terjadi dengan ZhouMi?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun lalu menceritakan semuanya.  
>Sementara dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang lelaki berkacamata berdiri sambil menatap lokasi kecelakaan ZhouMi terjadi.<p>

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam datang dan berhenti tepat disamping lelaki itu.

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil.

"Ia kami tabrak dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam. Tepat di tubuhnya. Dipastikan tidak akan selamat karena seluruh bagian tubuh terbanting dan membentur aspal yang cukup keras. Plat nomor sudah diganti. Dapat dipastikan tidak ada bekas sidik jari atau bercak darah menempel di mobil ini. Segalanya sempurna." jelas pria itu.

Lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Kerja bagus. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ini bayaranmu."

Pria itu balas tersenyum, "Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Henry Lau."

.

.

Lima orang lelaki berdiri di depan ruang ICCU.

Dua orang terlihat gelisah dan frustasi, dua orang tampak sedang berdoa, sedangkan seorang lainnya hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Kui Xian, Hangeng, berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu. Lebih baik berdoa seperti apa yang aku, Sungmin, dan Henry lakukan." Nasihat Ryeowook.

Sebelum sempat Kyuhyun memprotes, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat pahit, ia meminta maaf.

Saat itu juga terdengar isakan pilu dari Kyuhyun dan Hangeng. Ryeowook  
>dan Sungmin terlihat syok, mereka saling bertatapan tak percaya.<p>

Sementara itu, "Aku permisi dulu." ucap Henry lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Henry terus berjalan lurus entah kemana.

Ia sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

Ketika ia merasa sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari keempat temannya, langkahnya berhenti.

"Kau lihat, ZhouMi? Pada akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu pergi. Ahhh… Pembalasan dendam memang indah."

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bagaimana? Kagetkah? Adakah yang sudah menduga Henry pelakunya?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan review… ^^

Love, Liu Xian Hua & Cho Jang Mi


End file.
